Keep On Running
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Bill and Laura's P.O.V of when Bill jumps away from New Caprica. Contains flashbacks. No spoilers, but watching "unfinished business" could help understand timeline.
1. Bill

**Authors Note**

**Ok thanks to a fabulous idea from my friend, Kelly, I have written a small two-chapter story based on New Caprica and the jump away from it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

William Adama gripped the console in front of him in anger. There were thousands of people down on the planet below him, needing help. _His _help. And he couldn't provide it. The thought caused him significant pain. His duty, since the start, had been to protect the fleet, no matter what. Yet, here he was, aboard the Galactica while the majority were toiling away on the muddy, dreary surface below. The sudden appearance of the Cylons did not surprise him. Adama knew that, at some point, they would return. He had told Baltar as much, but the President had not listened to him. Instead, he ordered the settlement on what was now called "New Caprica".

Bill gritted his teeth, as the thought of the slimy frakweasel brought a vile taste to his mouth. This would never have happened if he allowed Laura to rig the election. _Laura. _His heart constricted in horror. The thought of leaving the thousands of souls down there was emphasised when he realised that one of those souls was Laura. Looking up at Dradis at the multiple cylon baseships, his thoughts travelled back to the day of the groundbreaking ceremony.

_Bill squinted as he slowly got out of the raptor. He had grown accustomed to the dark confines of the Galactica and so was not prepared for the shining rays of light that hit him. Although sunny, the settlement itself looked as if a permanent grey cloud had settled over it. Definitely not the paradise Baltar had pushed, he thought grimly to himself. Bill had not wanted to come down for the groundbreaking ceremony. Coming down and seeing it would only mean that it was true, and that the plan for a new life was going ahead. It seemed that most had jumped onboard at the idea of a peaceful life, ignorant to the threat of the Cylons. Baltar had filled their heads with dreams, dreams that he could never fulfil, no matter how much he tried. _

_Sighing with defeat, Bill slowly moved away from his transport and planted his boots firmly in the New Caprican earth for the first time. They sank as soon as they made contact, and Bill resigned himself to walking on the terrain, if only for tonight. As he made his way slowly past the rows of tents, he was met with smiling faces. It was amazing what false hope could do to people, their faces fresh with excitement and anticipation. A new day to them, he realised bitterly, but the constant wars and battles had hardened his view considerably. The happiness wouldn't last, he knew it. _

_The sudden shouting and screaming brought him to a stop, and he tensed, waiting for some sort of sign on danger. His military training kicked in, and he edged towards the tent from which the noise was coming from. Quietly he edged the flap open and peered inside. It was gloomy inside, the only light coming from hastily cut windows in the fabric and the flap which Bill now held in his hand. His sigh of relief was drowned out by the volume of noise in the room. It was a school, he realised. The children were screaming and shouting, throwing pencils and sticking out their tongues. Glancing around, Bill sought out the teacher of the unruly class. Whoever it was, he felt sorry for them. As if the thought was voiced aloud, a figure entered from the other side of the tent, and Bill felt his heart leap into his throat. _

_Laura Roslin stood on the other side of the room, her arms crossed protectively around herself. She was wearing a red dress, which highlighted her figure. She was talking intently to a woman carrying a child, her expression thoughtful. Bill pulled the flap closed slowly, not wanting to disturb her lesson, but her eyes caught his before could completely slip away. Her emerald gaze pierced through him, searching. Suddenly, they were alight with affection and warmth and she quickly said something to the woman, before striding purposely between the tables to reach him._

_Pulling the flap delicately back, Laura stepped out into the New Caprican light. Her dress was now vibrant as she turned towards Bill, and her eyes reflected joy. _

"_Bill." There was warmth in her voice as she acknowledged the man before her. Bill smiled in return, holding out his hand in greeting._

"_Laura." He replied, waiting for her to shake his hand, in the same fashion that they had done when she was President. It was a reflex to him now. However, Laura glanced at his hand and shook her head, smiling. Instead, she drew up close and pulled him into a tight hug, her arms wrapped securely around him, her face nestled into his shoulder. Bill stood uneasily for a second, surprised at her boldness, but then slowly wrapped his own arms around her and returned the hug. _

"_It's so good to see you. Are you here for the ceremony?" Laura asked, pulling away slowly and placing her hands lightly on her waist. _

"_Yeah," Bill replied, looking around at the tents, "President Baltar ordered it."_

_His head was turned, but he still caught the grimace and hard glint that occupied her eyes for the slight second that he announced Baltar's new title. He decided to quickly change the subject. He did not like to see Laura so unhappy._

"_How are things down here?" he asked lightly, taking in his surroundings. Laura smiled gratefully at his change of subject, and pulled her arms around herself, before replying;_

"_Aside from the cold, the disease, the tents, the frakwit over in my old ship?" Her tone was bitter and derisive, and Bill winced slightly. She noticed his uncomfortable reaction and looked apologetic. Bill waved it off._

"_Yeah, aside from all that."_

_Laura laughed, and looked out over their surroundings._

"_I'd love to talk more, but unfortunately I've got lessons. Why don't we meet later so we can catch up?"_

"_I'd love to Laura," Bill stated, touching her forearm lightly. He was delighted when she didn't pull away, but instead smile shyly at him._

"_Until then Bill." She said softly, then leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. He stilled in response, not quite believing it. He was sure that it was a dream, until she pulled away and her eyes glittered with amusement. She then went back inside the tent, leaving him grinning. Maybe New Caprica isn't that bad after all, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the grounded Colonial One. _

"Sir!" Helo's voice brought Adama back to the reality of the situation. Glancing around, he realised that he was back in CIC, with all the crew (what were left) looking to him for some sort of decision. Lee was still on the line, shouting something about jumping.

He did not want to jump. That would leave all those thousands to a certain death, but what other choice did he have? He promised himself in that moment that he would rescue them. He promised himself in that moment that he would rescue Laura. She would live and she would come back to him, he was sure of it. If that meant he had to go down to that damned planet himself.

"I'll come back for you Laura." Bill whispered fiercely, before looking up at the dradis.

"We're leaving," He ordered, his eyes cold at the decision, "but we'll be back."

They had to be, for their fleet. He had to be, for Laura.


	2. Laura

**Authors Note**

**Second and last chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

Laura looked up at the New Caprican sky, a frown playing on her lips. Tears threatened her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She refused to let such a weakness show, not to the Cylons and certainly not to her own people, who were looking towards her for comfort and solace, for strength. She was no longer the President, and yet in such a time of crisis, as the Cylons moved throughout the encampment, the people turned to her. It annoyed Laura slightly. They had voted Baltar in, saw what he had done, decided they didn't like it and all went back to her. If only they had listened to Laura in the first place, then they wouldn't be here, on this muddy, desolate planet. They'd be up there in space. Maybe they'd have found earth already, who knows?

_I do, _she suddenly thought bitterly, still looking up at the sky, _we settled here. Not earth, not even close. _The sky glittered above them as ships jumped away, out of orbit. _Their _ships. The thought of their own fleet jumping away made Laura's heart ache. Was it selfish to wish that she was on one of those ships? They were all alone now. No defence, nothing. They had stopped becoming citizens the moment the Cylons set foot on the planet, and had once again become survivors. Stuck on this godsdamn planet until someone, some heroic saviour, comes to rescue them. Bill. Bill would rescue them, Laura was sure of it. She had such trust in the man, he was a genuine hero. In a matter of days, they would be up in space, sharing a glass of ambrosia in his quarters and laughing about the near death they faced at the hands of the Cylons on New Caprica, That thought alone kept Laura going, kept the tears from her eyes as the Centurions marched past them all. Looking at the despair on the faces around her, Laura thought back to the groundbreaking ceremony, with Bill.

"_Can I get you a drink?"_

_Bill had appeared by Laura's side, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. The contact made her shiver slightly, but she did not pull away. Instead, Laura leaned back into it slightly, smiling. Her eyes were half closed, taking in the celebrations around her. _

"_Mmm, a glass of Ambrosia would be nice."_

_Bill chuckled at her expression, and moved towards the makeshift bar to order her a drink. Laura was still sitting, tapping her foot slightly to the music when he returned. After handing her a glass filled generously with the green liquid, Bill sat down next to her and looked towards the celebrations. Laura took this opportunity to steal glances at the man beside her. Every so often, he'd catch her looking, and purposely meet her eyes. She smiled softly when he did that, and turned back towards her drink, only to look at him again when his attention had returned to the dancing. _

"_Their dancing should have hazard signs." Bill commented, nodding his head slightly in the direction of Starbuck and Anders. They were drunkenly manoeuvring through the crowds, swinging eachother back and forth dangerously._

"_They're just trying to enjoy this while they can." Laura stated seriously, her eyes never leaving the pair in front. Bill looked at her, silently gauging her reaction to the festivities. She seemed to be in a calm mood, considering just a few hours ago Baltar had declared a new opportunity, a new planet, a new home for them all. _

"_How're you holding up?" Bill asked, his attention returning to the dancing. _

"_As good as can be, with a little help, of course."_

_Bill turned towards Laura, his eyebrows raised in question. She, in return, delicately placed her hand in one of the pockets on her dress, and pulled out two large cigarettes. Bill wondered idly what colony they were from, as he had not seen ones like those around before. _

"_Herbal," she stated wryly at his unasked question, a mischievous smile on her lips and a glint of amusement in her eyes, "I picked the plant myself."_

"_Are you telling me, Ms Roslin," Bill whispered softly, moving closer so no-one could eavesdrop, "that you are currently high?"_

_Laura smiled, ignoring his comment. Instead, she met his gaze steadily and Bill could see just by her eyes that she was relaxed, happy and-_

"_Maybe just a little." Laura admitted, offering him a cigarette, "can I interest you in one Bill?"_

"_What makes you think I'm the type who goes for this stuff?"_

"_Having Baltar as President," Laura said, grimacing as the name slid off of her tongue, "you either have to be high or drunk to stand him. Your choice."_

"_I get a choice?"_

"_That's democracy for you."_

_Bill smiled at her insult and disdain aimed towards their new President. Now she was just a school teacher, Laura was full of surprises. Plucking one of the cigarettes from her slender hand, he brought it up to his mouth, waiting for Laura to light it. She did not disappoint, pulling out a small lighter, and setting it alight. Together, they sat there, taking long drags and letting the smoke drift seamlessly into the darkening sky above them. _

"_You know what I miss about being in space?" Laura said suddenly, her head tilted up towards the sky. Her eyes were closed, however, and she appeared deep in thought._

"_What?"_

"_The feeling of being free, to move amongst the stars and planets, being able to go wherever you want to at the switch of a key and the pull of a lever."_

"_I miss it too."_

"_You're up on a ship Bill. You can do it anytime."_

"_And leave New Caprica defenceless?"_

_Laura just smiled, whispering, "I would."_

"_If I jumped," Bill said softly, pulling her gaze towards him, "I would always come back. There are too many people down here I care about to leave defenceless."_

"_Colonel Tigh, Kara Thrace-"_

"_You."_

_Laura staid silent after his sudden interruption. Slowly, she turned her body towards him, her eyes lazily taking in every contour on his face, wanting to remember it all. _

"_Let's leave this party for the younger generation," she said, smiling, "My tent isn't too far from here. Besides, I think it would be unwise for people to see the Admiral of the fleet and a school teacher high and drunk, don't you?"_

"_We'd better go quick," Bill said seriously. At her questioning gaze, he quickly added, "Gaeta just spotted us and is heading in our direction." _

"_Frak," Laura muttered, quickly standing up. Bill followed suit, but before either of them could make a run for it, Felix Gaeta appeared, looking slightly dishevelled._

"_Admiral," He smiled, holding out his hand in greeting. Luckily, he didn't notice when they both stashed their cigarettes and drinks behind their backs._

"_Gaeta." Bill replied politely, wanting to laugh out loud at Laura's amused gaze directed at him. Laura realised that in fact, this night may just be fun after all. _

Looking back at the memories caused a smile to appear on Laura's face. The last of the ships had jumped away a few minutes ago, leaving people staring hopelessly into the sky for any sign of rescue. When none came, they moved listlessly about, in amongst the alert centurions. Laura was still looking up at the sky, however, a smile still on her lips.

Her attention was diverted to a woman standing in front of her. Long blonde hair, a desolate gaze in her eyes, but there was fight left in her yet. Kara Thrace looked at Laura, desperately searching for some sort of answer to questions she knew could not be easily explained.

"They jumped." Kara stated bluntly, silently asking Laura if what had happened was real. She sympathised with the young pilot, knowing that the idea of Galactica jumping away was torture to her.

"They did," Laura agreed. She still smiled, however. She had to remain strong, for her people, "but they'll be back."

Bill had promised her that he would return. She wasn't one to give up hope, and she knew that he wasn't one to break promises.

**A/N**

**Reviews are welcome. Thanks. **


End file.
